


so say you feel the same

by megankelly



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-06-28
Updated: 2012-06-28
Packaged: 2017-11-08 17:59:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,712
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/445931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/megankelly/pseuds/megankelly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Stiles reveals his feelings for Derek on the MTV show FriendZone. Derek thinks he's helping Stiles get ready a blind date at the laser emporium, but the date is actually for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	so say you feel the same

**Author's Note:**

> Title is from the song "Dress and Tie" by Charlene Kaye.

“Shouldn’t Scott be helping you with this?” Derek asked.

Stiles had to stop himself from giving the camera a nervous look. “You have better fashion sense. Bloody shirts, leather, that’s very stylish in a gang member, serial killer kind of way.”

“Hilarious,” Derek said dryly. “What’s this reality show again?”

“It’s Dream Date. It helps me—um, have a dream date."

“So…Lydia Martin?” Derek said. He was stretching as he sat on Stiles’s computer chair.

“I’m completely over that.”

Derek arched a furry eyebrow.

“No, really! It’s a blind date. Now come on, I have to wear the perfect outfit.” Stiles grabbed three shirts from his closet—a blue plaid shirt, a blue hoodie, and his “stud muffin” T-shirt. “What do you think?"

“Really? We’re really doing this?”

“Yes.”

Derek sighed. “Well, not the stud muffin shirt, that’s for sure.”

Stiles pouted. “But it’s funny. Not to mention true.”

Derek stopped acknowledging Stiles and instead logged onto his computer. Stiles couldn’t even remember anymore when Derek had first gotten his username and password (he was thankful he hadn’t pulled a Scott McCall and done something like making them both Derek.) Derek and Stiles had been hanging out a lot lately.

Well, “hanging out” mostly meant Derek going on Stiles’s computer while Stiles did homework and watched television. Stiles chattered a lot more than Derek did, but after an hour, Derek usually started talking—about being the alpha, about the pack, about Scott’s stupidity, about Stiles’s ridiculousness. After a few hours, Derek even started laughing at whatever Stiles was watching.

“I’ll just try these two shirts on and then you can tell me what you think.”

Derek groaned, and Stiles, frankly, wanted to groan too. The whole point of this FriendZone thing was revealing his feelings to Derek, in the hopes that Derek would return them. And if Derek returned them, wouldn’t he be showing a little more enthusiasm about Stiles getting shirtless in front of him? Though, to be fair, Stiles wasn’t sure if Derek knew _how_ to show enthusiasm.

He tried to undress slowly but Derek wasn’t even looking, so he just pulled the hoodie over his head.

“So there’s this one,” Stiles said. He popped up the hood and gave a steely, model look. “I call that one the Derek.”

Derek rolled his eyes.

Stiles sighed and put on the plaid shirt. “How about this?”  
  
Derek stared at him. “Hmm. Yeah.”

“Yeah?”

“Yeah,” Derek said. “Wear that one.”

“Really? Really? You like this?”

This time, Derek’s stare was the same, intense one he used whenever he had to be creepy and wait outside the high school or pop up in someone’s bedroom. “Yeah.”

“Okay, then it’s this one. For sure.” Stiles looked at his clock, then at the cameraman. He wondered if he should stall some more. He really wanted to because the idea of asking Derek on a date made him want to vomit, but the cameraman was raising his eyebrows in a, _We don’t have all day_ , kind of way. “Derek, do you think you could give me a ride? How cool would that look? Rolling up in a Camaro and everything?”

“Aren’t you supposed to pick the girl up, Stiles?”

“Well, look who’s the dating expert! It’s a blind date. I can’t just show up at his house. I might be a serial killer.”  
  
“His?” Derek asked.

“Um, yeah.” Stiles pulled at his sleeve. “I think, um, that I like guys too. Bisexual, that’s, uh, what they call it.”

“I know what a bisexual is, Stiles.”

“Oh. Well. Yeah.”

Derek sighed, and Stiles thought there was something heavy to that sigh—something almost like disappointment. “I’ll take you,” Derek said.

\--

Earlier that day, MTV had shown up at Scott’s house, where they filmed Stiles talking to Scott and Allison about the prospect of revealing his true feelings to Derek. The three of them sat around Scott’s kitchen table.

“Just pretend the camera isn’t there,” Stiles had said rather confidently, as if he lived his life on film.

There was no hesitation from Scott. “To take someone on FriendZone, don’t you actually have to be friends with them?” he asked.

Allison swatted at him. “Scott!”

“Derek and I are friends,” Stiles said.

“Derek doesn’t have friends. He has betas.”

“You don’t know him like I do.”

“We’re _pack_ ,” Scott said.

“Yeah, and we’re _friends_. Tell him, Allison!”

“Scott’s just worried about you,” Allison said. “He doesn’t want you getting hurt. Derek isn’t exactly known for his delicacy with feelings. I would know. You’ve heard the things he says about my family in front of me.”

“Are either of you considering the possibility that Derek might like me back?”

The two of them were silent.

“Whatever, I don’t care what you two think. It could happen because, let’s face it, I’m not Derek hot or even Jackson hot and heck maybe I’m not even _Scott_ hot, but I’m super charming and, you know, funny and smart, and those things have to count for something, right? And the fact that Derek acts, like, an actual human around me sometimes, that means something. And even if he doesn’t like me back, I just can’t go around with these feelings trapped inside me, alright? I’m a verbal person! In case you haven’t noticed.”

Allison patted Stiles’s arm. “We’re sorry. We’re sure you’ll do great.”

“Here for you, man,” Scott said.

When Stiles went to the bathroom, he heard Scott asking Allison, “Does Derek even like dudes?”

“I don’t know,” she said. “Does Derek even like anyone?”

\--

Derek and Stiles pulled up in front of the Beacon Hills Laser Emporium. “Romantic place,” Derek said with a snort.

“Uh, want to walk me inside?” Stiles asked.

Derek furrowed his eyebrows. “Wouldn’t that be weird?”

It would be weird, but that’s what always happened on the show! Though Stiles supposed he couldn’t really tell Derek that.

“Can you just come with me? Please?”

“What’s with you? Are you afraid?”

Stiles laughed. Derek had no idea.

“Just in case he’s a creep. Then you can flash your eyes all red and scare him off for me. Maybe even do a little growl."

Derek rolled his eyes. “If you’re nervous, just say so.”

“Okay, fine, I’m nervous!” He threw his hands up. “I’m a wreck! And right now, all I really want to do is leave because I don’t do dates, Derek! Can you just—can you please walk inside with me?”

“I’m not gonna let you bail on the guy,” Derek said very severely.

“Politeness Police, Derek Hale. Who knew?”

“Shut up, and let’s go.”

The camera people trailed behind Derek and Stiles as they walked. Derek squeezed Stiles’s shoulder. “Loosen up.”

“That’s ironic, coming from you.”

“I’m not the one on a date here.”

The motion-sensor doors opened, and Derek and Stiles walked inside. The emporium was mostly filled with kids, a lot of boys about twelve or thirteen, some parents too. Thankfully, Stiles spotted a few packs of teenagers.

“Sophisticated,” Derek commented. “Can I go now?”

“Um, yeah.”

Derek started walking away, and Stiles began counting to five. The numbers were helping him focus--and also not throw up all over the carpet. “Derek!” he yelled at five, just as Derek was about to cross through the entryway.

Derek turned around, and Stiles was awed by how out-of-his-league gorgeous Derek was. How it was Derek’s gorgeousness, and the way it sent his heart beating fast, that had really cemented Stiles’s feeling that there was more out there for him than just Lydia—more than just girls, in general. _He really should be in a movie_ , Stiles thought.

“Yes?”

“Um, can you come over here?”

“Stiles. It’s just one date. You’ll be fine.”

“No, really, can you come over here?”

“You’re being weird.”

“It’s a lie,” Stiles blurted out.

The whole laser tag emporium was staring at them now. Stiles had a feeling that would be the case even without the cameras. Derek rushed—actually, _rushed_ , not swaggered or strode—over to Stiles.

In a hushed voice, he said, “What are you talking about, Stiles?”

“Um, this date is a lie, there’s no blind date, this is a set up, and this date is for us, and if you want to go on this date with me, you can, or you cannot, if you want, because I’m really going to pass out, and I don’t know if you like me that way, or if you even like guys that way, but uh, I like you that way, and so, we can play laser tag now. If you want. Did I mention I’m gonna pass out?”

“You like me?” Derek said slowly.

“Er—yeah.”

“And you seriously took me on this stupid show you make me watch? This is Palzone?”

“FriendZone. And yes, yes I did.” He held his head high, hoping it made him look confident.

“You’re so dumb.” And Stiles was just about to ready to scurry to the bathroom in shame, but then Derek laughed. It sounded genuine, good-natured, young—bright, even. “I have no idea why I’m attracted to you.”

“Wait, what? Attracted? To me? You’re attracted to me? Are you—am I hearing correctly? Derek Hale, hunky were-”

Derek clapped a hand over Stiles’s mouth. “ _Public_ , Stiles. And never, _never_ lie to me like this again.” He was leaning in, ominous, but Stiles was too elated to feel threatened.

As soon as Derek’s hand slid off Stiles’s mouth, Stiles said, “You’re so into me. Come on, how long have you liked me?” He shoved Derek, who hardly even blinked. “Tell me!”  
  
“Let’s just do this stupid date thing. I can’t believe we’re on television right now.”

 Stiles didn’t care if Derek chose to grumble the rest of the date; he was beaming as they got in line for laser tag.

 --

“Stiles, this isn’t how you play laser tag.” Derek shot six people in the course of that sentence. As expected, he looked like an action movie star with that gun.

“You’re my shield!” Stiles said, as he lurked close behind Derek. “Come on, please just let me. Little kids keep shooting me, and it’s really embarrassing, and I tripped over there, and someone’s grandmother laughed at me. Just this round, so I can build up my confidence.”

“Sure, because being my shadow isn’t embarrassing at all.”

But Derek didn’t make Stiles stop trailing him the whole round, and when Stiles ended up getting shot by a group of laughing nine-year-olds, Derek made sure he shot each of them multiple times.

Stiles was smirking as they headed back onto the main floor of the emporium to grab some pizza.

“So,” Stiles asked, once they had each gotten their pizza, “how long have you liked me, huh? Huh?”

Derek shoved the slice of pepperoni pizza into his mouth.

“Come on,” Stiles said, drumming the tabletop. “How long?”

Derek gulped down his food. After a few more silent moments, he said, “Can’t tell you. Too embarrassing.”

“No, shut up, come on. Tell me. I’ll tell you the moment I knew I liked you.”

“No, it’s too creepy,” Derek said. “You’re a baby.”

“For your information, I am very grown-up. In fact, I look old for my age. Someone told me that once!”

Derek laughed, and though Stiles really did want to know when Derek started liking him, getting that laugh from Derek put the biggest grin on his face. “I like this,” Stiles said.

Derek didn’t look Stiles in the eyes as he said, “Yeah, me too.”

\--

Five weeks later, the camera crew from MTV came over to Derek’s apartment to film the aftermath of the date. First, they filmed Derek and Stiles together.

“This has been, like, the best month of my life,” Stiles said. “I’ve never made out with anyone so much before.”

“Ha, like you’ve made out with anyone else ever,” Derek said.

“Rude. He likes to tease me. He’s mean.”

“I’m not mean. I’m funny.”

“See, I try to tell Scott that, but he never believes me. Anyway, our relationship has really gotten so much better since FriendZone. It’s really opened up our communication. Like, before, not everything was _out there_ , you know what I mean? But now we can talk to each other about anything. I’ve even seen Derek Hale has emotions, which, if you know Derek’s reputation, is quite the discovery. If Columbus gets a holiday for not actually discovering America, I should get my own day for uncovering those things.”

Derek was blushing. “Stop.”

“Without FriendZone, I don’t know if I would have ever uncovered all of Derek’s, like, vast, complicated layers. He’s a very complex man. Sensitive too.”

“Stiles.” Derek’s voice was more menacing than it had been in weeks, as menacing as it had been that time Derek almost had Stiles cut off his arm. “ _Stop_.”

Stiles raised his hands in surrender. “Fine, fine. Can we move on?”

Next, the crew tried to film clips for a montage. Derek didn’t want to cooperate. He grumbled about doing things for show and refused to kiss Stiles for the camera, even though he had no problem with PDA in front of the pack.

“Talk to your boyfriend,” the producer said to Stiles.

Derek snarled.

While the producer and cameraman talked in the corner, Stiles turned to Derek. “Can you please, _please_ just relax?”

“I’m not acting fake.”

Stiles laughed. “You’re a master at fake. Oh, look at me, I’m Derek Hale, I make scary faces, and I don’t have feelings, and I’m going to tear out your intestines with my bare hands, rawr. _Fake_. Because I know that butterflies make you cry and that your favorite movie is _A Walk to Remember—”_

“Stiles,” Derek said threateningly.

“Okay, so that last sentence may have been a lie because I was hoping they would get it on camera, but the point still stands. Just…during the one-on-one interview, relax, alright?” Stiles squeezed Derek’s hands. “I won’t even watch, okay? No pressure. I’ll be in the other room.”

“I’ll try,” Derek said.

Stiles left, and the crew set up Derek at a seat in front of his kitchen counter.

“What do you want me to say?”

“How you feel,” the producer said, “about the situation with Stiles, post-FriendZone.”

“Just…start whenever?” The producer nodded. “Uh, well. I’m happy that Stiles said something. Though he could’ve done this without the cameras because this is stupid.”

“Why did you never say anything to him about your feelings?”

“I mean, I knew Stiles was attracted to me. I’m not an idiot. That was obvious. I just wasn’t sure if…well, you know, he liked me in the relationship type of way. I just, uh, have a lot of baggage, and, you know, I’m not, like, the easiest person to be around, I guess.” Derek shrugged.

“That’s a shocker,” the cameraman said.

Derek glared, and the cameraman paled.

“Um, anyway, I’m really glad he said something. I didn’t think I could be this happy in a relationship. Or, uh, at all.”

“Aww, my boyfriend’s so cute!” Stiles popped his head in from the bedroom.

“You weren’t supposed to be listening to me, Stiles,” Derek said through gritted teeth.

Bouncing over, Stiles said, “All of America is watching this right now. Get over it, boo.”

“Do you really think all of America watches FriendZone?”

Stiles threw his arm around Derek and grinned at the camera. “Well, they should because look at this true love right here!”

“You love me?”

“What? What? Um, what? Is that a fire alarm? Is that a tornado alarm? Oh, did you hear that? Is that a kanima?” Stiles was pacing, and his arms were flailing, and he knocked over a cup from the counter.

“Stiles. _Stiles_. Calm down. Can you just calm down and come here?”

Stiles was jittery as he came to a stop, but he lost his nerves when Derek pulled Stiles towards himself, delivering that picture-perfect kiss MTV had so desperately desired.

“Should I take that as you loving me too?”

“Ha, there’s no way you’re getting me to admit that on national television. I just like to kiss you.”

The cameraman and the producer exchanged satisfied looks with each other. “I think that’s a wrap.”  
  



End file.
